


The Light in the Dark

by bookgeeky1990



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookgeeky1990/pseuds/bookgeeky1990
Summary: Abby and her sister, Zoey, have been looking for their Uncle, Hershel Greene and their cousins Maggie and Beth, but things haven't gone to plan. They've arrived, from the UK, only to be thrust into an apocalypse and having to fight for their lives. They manage on their own for a while until a group comes along. But the group isn't exactly the greatest, especially when they anger Negan.Under Negan's rule, Abby and Zoey must do everything that's asked of them. But Abby and Zoey follow their new group to the woods, where they see Maggie and her group and Negan viciously kill two people with that damn bat of his. They capture a man, a man that Abby helps when ever she can, a man that Abby starts falling for. A man by the name of Daryl Dixon. But can they both be the shining light in each others darkness?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 7 when Negan kills Abraham and Glenn and Daryl is captured.  
> During this time I hadn't watched S7 EP 3 (which is all about Daryl's capture) so things are different with Dwight and Sherry and the conditions Daryl is in.  
> After I saw the episode I added bits of what I'd seen to further chapters.
> 
> Also this is my first time writing FanFic so please be kind! (I also have a new job so I might not be able to post as often but I will definitely post when I can!)

Maggie. That was Maggie out there, down on her knees in front of that bastard. The man he'd just killed with Lucille didn't deserve that. None of them deserve to be down there. Negan is a mad man. A psycho. They should never have got involved.  
I felt my sisters hand grip mine as she noticed Maggie down there too. My heart was jumping. If Maggie was down there then so should Beth and Hershel. Unless they were safely hidden…  
The man with blood on his neck and a leather waistcoat with angel wings on the back, leaped at Negan and I hoped, hoped he got a good shot in on him but he shouldn't have done that. The guy looked was hot, the only thing that my mind managed to stick on during this horrible situation. It took me away from Maggie and hoping, hoping, she wouldn't be the one to be on the receiving end of Lucille.  
We were hidden safely in the bushes having sneaked out earlier. I'd heard them mention about a group of people they were hunting down and every time they'd done one of those we had always gone out to see if the Greene family were apart of it. After all they were our family too…  
"Don't!" Negan shouted and I turned to see they had the hot redneck down on the floor, a crossbow pointed at his head from the fucking prick Dwight. Negan did his speech… god he loved speeches and I waited for the impact on the rednecks head but instead he turned and hit someone else. Zoey tugged on my hand and nodded to where Maggie was. Maggie was sobbing, trying to hold everything together and it clicked. Clicked that Maggie and the man he just kept on hitting was her lover.  
They bundled the redneck into the back of the truck and Dwight was leering at him. I wished that smirk would be wiped from his face. He turned and shit he caught me and Zoey hiding. His eyes gleamed but he didn't call us out. There would be trouble later though.  
I tugged on Zoey's hand and we left to go back to the camp. Now I knew that Maggie was alive, and hopefully Beth and Hershel, I could set about asking the redneck where they were and hopefully manage to sneak the three of us out and back to safety.  
The walk back to Negan's camp was a quick one and we encountered zero walkers along the way, which was good because I didn't want to explain to the other women there why we'd be covered in blood when they thought we were 'entertaining' the men.  
"The man they had in the back of the truck..."  
"Could be our ticket out of this shit hole Zo."  
"Abby… they aren't going to let us near him."  
"And I'm not going to sit in this camp much longer waiting for those fucking pricks out there to use us as play things…"  
I let the conversation at that because being someone's play thing was something I'd been through before and was something I'd never wanted to do again. We'd escaped our home in the UK for a better life with Uncle Hershel only to find the farm was gone and there was no trace of our family anywhere. We'd survived on our own for a while before we were found by another camp, all of who were now gone after we'd bumped into Negan's gang and they'd all be butchered by Lucille because they couldn't keep their mouths shut. I'd learnt to stay quiet for some time now and I'd taught Zoey when we were back at home to as well. It was easier that way… maybe that's why Negan didn't...  
I blanked out the memory that was about to start and focused on getting back unseen.  
"I thought you were entertaining the men?"  
Turning I saw Sherry, one of Negan's wives, walking up to us. Shit.  
"We were." I replied.  
"Really? Because I've just gone to see them to see if they wanted some others only to find that they're not there. But a note was, saying they'd gone hunting…"  
And we all knew what hunting meant. The Saviors hunted people, especially those who were new and had gotten off on the wrong foot with Negan somehow.  
"So where were you really?"  
"Hunting. Dwight asked us to go along with them but he sent us back when things got too tough." Zoey lied.  
Idiot. Never involve a lie with Dwight because he'd always want to be 'paid' one way or another.  
Sherry nodded and left us alone, but made sure to give us one lasting look as she went past. Like she was watching us.  
Which wouldn't surprise me because I knew she would be.  
Zoey and I walked back in silence to our room and inside I told her that one of us would have to pay Dwight for involving him in this lie. Zoey looked at me, her eyes bright because she knew, she knew I'd take the payment for her.  
Zoey was three years older than Beth and retained the youthful and innocent look. Whereas Beth was sweet and kind about it, Zoey used it to her advantage. She'd had boyfriends before and I knee she wasn't a virgin but she kept up her appearance of being one. It was annoying.  
"Not this time Zo. I'm sick to death of doing that for you."  
"Abby please?"  
"No. You involved him, you deal with it."  
I walked off to find the old shirt I used to sleep in when I heard the truck pulling up and people laughing. I looked out of the window, seeing Dwight and a few of the other hauling the redneck out by a chain. He looked like a wild animal. I wanted to help him in some way but I didn't know how…  
I knew where they were taking him. It wasn't guarded as much so I'd be able to sneak in and him…  
"What are you looking at?"  
"Go to bed Zo." I replied.  
"Abby what is it?"  
"Just… looking."  
I pulled away from the window and pulled the shirt on over my top. I wrapped a scarf around me and walked to the door.  
"Lock it behind me and wait until I give you four knocks then let me in." I told Zoey, running out before she had a chance to ask me anything else.  
I followed where they'd taken him, noticing how Dwight taunted him and I wanted so much to wrap my hands around his smarmy neck and choke him to death. They dragged him into a cell and they stripped him of all his clothes, letting him sit and huddle in the corner of the cell.  
"Not so tough now are you Daryl?" Dwight leered before they tossed his clothes in the bin and left him. I waited until they had gone before I snuck out of my hiding place and walked to the cell Daryl was in.  
"Daryl?" I whispered. "Is that your name?"  
I got nothing back but I knew he'd have heard me. You get accustomed to hearing things in this world now.  
"Please, I need you to answer… the woman in your group… that was Maggie Greene wasn't it? I need to see her. Need to know where she's staying. Please it's important."  
Still nothing.  
"Is Hershel safe? Beth?"  
"Are you trying to mess with my fucking head?"he growled. His accent was gruff and country. Even though he was angry, his accent did something to me.  
"Please I need to know…"  
"Why? So you can go and slaughter my people?"  
"Please." I begged.  
But I got no response. Instead he turned from the light that was coming through the cell and faced the darkness. I stood up and went to the bin, fishing out his waistcoat that I'd seen him in earlier.  
"What are you doing down here?"  
My blood ran cold when I heard his voice.  
"Came to see the prisoner. No laws against that."  
"You shouldn't be here. Although... If you play nicely, I can forget all about it."  
Dwight stepped towards me, his slimy hands on my waist. I turned as his lips brushed my cheeks and I looked at Daryl in the cell. I didn't know if he could see but I hoped he would. Because this is what he'd become once they made him into Negan's puppet. I let out a sharp breath as his hand touched my boob and closed my eyes as they drifted further down...  
"I'll fucking kill you." Daryl growled from his cell.  
Momentarily forgotten about, Dwight faced his cell and taunted him. I grabbed Daryl's jacket that I'd dropped and went to leave before I heard a short "Yes."  
I looked back, Dwight looking confused as he looked between us. I knew the yes was to the Maggie question and I felt a little lighter knowing she was okay. The answer for Beth and Hershel would have to wait because I ran back to my room, knocking four times on the door. Zoey let me in and I locked the door, pushing the table up against it as an extra barricade just in case Dwight decided to come knocking.  
"Where did you go?"  
"Just needed to see something." I told Zoey, ignoring anything else she might say. I went to bed in the clothes I had in and clutching the jacket that belonged to Daryl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby comes up with a plan to get Daryl, Zoey and herself out of Negan's camp but things don't go as she planned

It had been a week since Daryl had arrived here and whenever I could, I'd sneak in to see him. The strangest thing was the more time I spent with him, however briefly, meant something to me.  
We were out in the yard doing the chores when Daryl walked past with Dwight close behind him. Daryl was wearing those white dirty scrubs with a spray painted 'A' across his body marking him as a prisoner. Dwight pushed him up to the fence that kept us safe, showing him the walkers that were out there. He must have said something to him because I saw Daryl's body stiffen. I looked away only to see that Sherry was watching me suspiciously. I gave her the finger. I couldn't stand her. I couldn't stand any of them here.  
I followed Dwight and Daryl back inside only to see Dwight push Daryl down into a bow. I knew what that meant; Negan was somewhere around. I bowed quickly before he noticed I wasn't doing it. Fucking prick. Walking around here like he was a King!  
"I'm just going to see your old group. See what they've got for me." He drawled.  
Daryl didn't move, didn't speak, even though I knew he was dying to do something.  
"Your learning… What are you doing down this way?"  
Negan's eyes landed on me and I didn't know what to do. He didn't tend to talk to me, he hadn't even taken Zoey and I as a lover like he had the others although I'm sure he could charm you in to doing it. He may be a bastard but he was a fucking charming one.  
"Speak!" He barked.  
"I was taking a shortcut to the bathroom." I lied.  
He just waved me on and as I got up I tripped right in front of Daryl. He looked at me quickly before looking away but I covertly slipped something into his hand.  
"Are you moving or not? Honestly Dwight I don't know where the fuck you found her."  
"I keep her around for other things." He drawled.  
I caught Daryl's gaze again and I could see murder in them. He might not know me but I could tell this didn't sit well with him. Dwight dragged me up and shoved me in the direction I was going. My heart was pounding. I'd slipped Daryl a small note, telling him I was going to help him and trust everything I did. I don't know if he'd believe me but I hoped he would. I had a plan.  
I took a detour back to my room and found Zoey in there.  
"Start packing your belongings."  
"We're finally escaping?"  
"I have a plan but we need to be ready to move at any moment."  
Zoey nodded, moving around the room to pack up a few belongings, keeping some by so it looked like we were staying.  
The rest of the day was filled with chores, watching Dwight and Negan humiliate Daryl and having Sherry's gaze constantly on me. When night fell, I made my way over to the cells and waited until the last person on guard left. Someone would be around in an hour or two which meant I didn't have long.  
Sneaking in I found where Daryl was.  
"Did you get my note?"  
"Yeah."  
"And? Will you trust me to get you out of here?"  
"What's in it for you?" He asked.  
"I get to see my family." I replied, but I wouldn't elaborate much on my sentence.  
"What ya going to do?"  
"I'll seduce Dwight, give him a few whispered suggestions and hopefully he'll listen."  
"And if not?"  
"Then I've sold my dignity to that fucking prick."  
"You've done that before." It wasn't a question but a statement that I answered anyway.  
"I do it to protect Zoey. Not that she needs it. She had a slightly better upbringing than I did."  
"She your sister?"  
"Yeah. I've always protected her."  
I heard him shift in the cell, his arm pressed against the bars. I sat down on the floor next to him. I didn't know if he wanted to talk or just wanted someone to be nice to him.  
"You sing?" He asked.  
"A little. Why?"  
"Sing."  
"I... I'll be found out…"  
"Do it quietly then."  
"I don't know any country songs…"  
"Sing me something you know then."  
I thought about what would be appropriate in this situation and thought about the last person I listened to before all of this happened; Hozier.  
"My lover's got humour,  
She's the giggle at a funeral.  
Everybodies disapproval.  
Should have worshipped her sooner.  
If the heavens ever did speak.  
She's the last true mouthpiece…"  
I carried on singing, never letting my voice get louder than what it was. After I finished I caught Daryl's eye, he'd shifted as I was singing so he was facing me.  
"Thanks." He said gruffly.  
"No problem."  
"Do your plan differently. Don't go with that bastard."  
"It's the only way to get the plan to Negan…"  
"Nah it ain't. You tell him."  
"I can't…"  
"You can just don't do anything demeaning."  
I nodded, giving Daryl's shoulder a squeeze before I left. I don't think he appreciated the touch, judging by how his shoulder stiffened but I didn't ask why.  
Making sure no one was lurking around or had overheard us, I made my way back to my room but stopped before I reached the door. If this was going to work then I had to do it now. I knew where Negan slept so I made my way there instead. I took a deep breath before knocking. He opened the door a few minutes later, his hair dishevelled and chest on display. He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest.  
"Can I help?"  
"I have a plan… regarding the prisoner…"  
"Continue."  
"What if you let him go back to his group but let a few of the women go too… make it seem like your giving them a 'peace offering' when in actual fact your using the women and the prisoner a chance to spy on them and report back. I know he might not want to do that to his old group but if his allegiances lie here now then…"  
Negan looked at me, calculating my words. It was a long shot and a really lame plan on my part but I couldn't think what else to do. If I escaped with Zoey and Daryl then he couldn't return to his group. We'd have to run. But having someone as a spy in an enemy camp was something Negan would go for... I hoped.  
"It's not the greatest of plans but I can think of something much better… you can go now."  
"But..."  
"I said you can go. I don't normal listen to my Saviors whores but you've given me something to think about.…"  
"Really?" I asked, stupidly still talking to him.  
He laughed out loud, right in my face and I knew then he was playing with me.  
"Unless you want Lucille to give you a punishment, I suggest you go back and forget that you woke me up in the middle if night."  
I nodded walking backwards so my eyes never left his. That fucking bat terrified the life out of me. More so than the Walkers. The door to Negan's room slammed shut and I ran back to my own room, locking the door behind me.  
Zoey was fast asleep oblivious to my plans that had just gone to shit-ville. I didn't know what else to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and the others fight off some walkers that come into camp and Abby reveals some home truths to Daryl about her past....
> 
> Sorry with how long this one is!

It had been a few weeks since I'd told Negan of my plan and he acted like I'd never done anything. Every night I snuck in to see Daryl in cell and after realising that he was being fed dog food and stripped each night so he could freeze, I snuck in some proper food and a blanket for him. If he hid enough in the shadows they couldn't see he was covered. I got in to the habit of sneaking in again early morning to take the blanket from him so they didn't see him with one. Most nights I sang, I think I'd gone through the whole Hozier album. After that I moved on to George Ezra. Daryl seemed to find some comfort in it, most nights we sat there in silence. I think he just wanted human contact. But every night that I left I grew to like him more and more. He was in my thoughts most days when I did chores and some days, when Dwight let him out of the cell, I could sense him watching me.  
Then one day a lot of things changed.  
We were out in the yard when walkers managed to get in after someone left the gate open. Everyone went to attack them but no one was keeping watch on Daryl. Especially when one Walker was creeping up on him. His hands were still chained and I ran over, sticking the screwdriver straight into the walkers head. I found Dwight fighting off some and ran over, pulling the keys out of his pocket.  
"Hey! Hey!" He shouted, narrowly missing being bitten. Shame. That would have made my day.  
I unlocked the back of Daryl's chains and handed him one of the spades that had been left on the floor.  
"Fight." I told him, swinging at a walker that was coming towards us. The blood hit my face and I wiped it away with my sleeve. Daryl was fighting the walkers, his body swinging as he brought them all down. His arms… damn those arms! They were like some sort of arm porn! I could dream about those arms… okay focus!  
I heard a scream and turned to see Zoey surrounded by walkers. I rolled my eyes before running in to help her. Zoey knew how to fight, well okay she knew how to stab a walker in the head, but if she could get others to fight for her then she would. I jumped in, pulling a walker down to the ground and stabbing it in the head. I got in a few more before I tripped over the falling bodies and had to put my booted foot up to stop a walker from falling on me and biting my face off.  
"Zoey… Zoey stab the fucker… Zoey!" I shouted, trying my hardest keep it away from me.  
"Zoey!" I shouted again.  
The walker stopped moving and I looked up to see Daryl stood above me, blood on his arms. He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up from the floor and I stabbed a walker that was coming up behind Daryl.  
In the commotion, the saviors had managed to get the fence back up and all of the walkers were dead. I turned to Zoey, not caring about who was listening.  
"What the fuck Zoey?! How many times have I saved your life and you couldn't kill one walker that was going to bite me?"  
"I don't know how… I froze…"  
"Stop with the little girl act Zo! You can kill walkers, I've seen you do it!"  
"I don't know what your talking about." She pouted, looking towards the men and women for help.  
"I've had enough of this damsel in distress act you keep putting on! I know why you do it… it's because I've protected you from all the shit that's happened."  
"No you chose to do that stuff so you could play the damaged little victim act!" She shouted back.  
She did have the courtesy to look genuinely horrified by what she said before I slapped her one across the face.  
"Why the fuck did you let him out of his chains for?" Dwight shouted, walking over to me.  
"Shut up."  
"Don't talk to me like that and answering the fucking question!"  
He grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at him. I'd had enough of him pushing me around.  
"Shut the fuck up and let me go!" I shouted, punching him straight in the jaw. He let me go, stumbling back a step before he lashed out and hit me across the face too. Daryl went to step in but was kept back by some of the other saviors.  
"What's happening here?" Sherry asked.  
I groaned at the voice.  
"Bitch hit me…" Dwight replied.  
"Abby?"  
"Yeah I did and I'd do it all over again until the bastard stops breathing!"  
"Bitch…"  
"Enough! Take her to the cells to calm down and take the prisoner back also. The rest of get cleaning up the mess of walkers littering the yard before Negan gets back with the goods!"  
Dwight scowled at me as they led Daryl and I to the cells. I was thrown in to the same cell as he was and the door slammed shut and locked behind us. Daryl was looking at me before he ripped off a piece of his linen shirt and handed it to me.  
"For the cut lip."  
"Thanks."  
"What was all that about between you and your sister?"  
"I… it's a long story."  
"We've probably got all day… tell me if you want or not… might be good to get it off your chest."  
I took a deep breath. I'd never really told anyone this story, except for my best friend and the guy I got close to in the last group I was with. Past boyfriends and friends didn't know but there was something about Daryl that made me want to spill.  
"My mum, Mary, was Hershel's sister. They were close like most families were. My mum married my dad while she was still in Georgia and had me. My dad died when I was ten. Shot while on a hunting trip. Zoey was five so she didn't have that many memories of him When I was twelve my mum met someone else… he was possessive and horrible but she married him anyway. He manipulated her and not long after they got married we moved to the UK. I didn't want to leave the comfort of Uncle Hershel and his family. I was close to Maggie and Beth. I had friends.  
In the UK life was different. Mum's new husband, Frank, made sure he kept a bigger hold on her. She listened to everything he said, even convinced her to punish her more than she usually did. I kept in contact with Maggie and Beth and begged them to let us stay with them… then finally, Uncle Hershel asked us over for a holiday. It was different, seeing Maggie and Beth again, seeing how full and great their lives were.  
We were invited again for Christmas but… we'd grown apart. Maggie and Beth were different to Zoey and I now.  
I was 15 when I first went out and got drunk… when I got back, mum shouted at me, saying things like 'why wasn't I like Maggie or Beth? Why wasn't I a good girl?' Frank overheard, took his belt off and hit me with it. Even when I begged, pleaded for him to stop he kept on going. Drawing blood…  
He did it again after that for the stupidest of things. Not washing up properly, not doing my homework on time…  
Zoey started to act like a little girl, doing what she was asked, acting like an innocent… she's my little sister. I had to protect her so if she did something wrong, however small, I took the blame for it. Took the beatings. Then when I was sixteen… Frank had some friends over… they got drunk and made their way up to Zoey's room… I stepped in… took it for her…  
When we were next invited up to Hershel's I'd changed. I was hard, anyone hugged or touched me, I flinched. I was sick of Zoey's act, sick of my mother doting on Maggie and Beth and telling me that I should be more like them…  
I think Hershel knew something was wrong but whenever he asked me I shut down. I wished I'd told him. I wished I'd told someone.  
Franks beatings and his friends lasted for four more years before I finally told my best friend. I stayed with her, she nursed the scars on my back, legs and arms…  
When I was 24 mum took her own life. I don't know why she did, there was no note, no reason… after that Frank was our guardian and after another beating I took for Zoey I had enough. I found a knife in the kitchen and stabbed it through his heart and I kept on going and going and going. Blood was everywhere. I did the same to his friends… I then emailed Maggie. Told her what had happened, that we were coming to the farm. I shoved clothes in a bag and told Zoey to do the same. I cleared out Frank's bank account and brought two one way tickets. Not long after we arrived the world went to shit and now here we are."  
Daryl was silent. Looking at me like I was something he'd never seen before.  
"How did you end up here?" He finally asked.  
"We lasted on our own for a while. I taught Zoey to shoot and stab walkers in the head. We didn't make it to Hershel's farm. After a few months of being alone we were taken in by a group. Survived pretty well until a few months ago when we stole some supplies from the back of a truck… didn't know it was Negan's. He killed all of them with that fucking bat of his but Zoey and I stayed quiet. Dwight took a fancy to Zoey but like always I took it all for her. Shouldn't have bothered… never get any thanks from her... I save her time and time again but she never saves me. I just… just get sick of it… I love my sister but…"  
"I'll save you." Daryl told me.  
"What?"  
"If we get out of here… I'll save you."  
"You don't have to..."  
"You got scars over your body?"  
"Mainly my back… a few on my legs and my arms... I cover up mostly."  
"I got scars."  
"You have?"  
"On my back. Abusive dad."  
I nodded at him, not quite knowing what to say. He was a man of little words but in that moment, what he said had been huge.  
He put his hand out to me and I took it. He gave my hand a small squeeze before letting go.  
"The look on Dwight's face when you hit him…" he laughed gruffly.  
"Yeah… I'd wanted to do that for a while. Pity o didn't get in another shot." I laughed.  
"Next shot is mine I'm afraid."  
"The two guys Negan killed… the one was Maggie's boyfriend or lover right? Because her face…"  
"Don't want to talk about it."  
"What about Beth and Hershel? They weren't there? Are they safe?"  
At the mention of Beth's name, Daryl looked like he wanted to cry. And that was all I needed to know. Beth was dead.  
"She's dead?" I whispered, "How? When?"  
"I'm not talking about it."  
"Daryl please tell me…"  
"I said I ain't talking about it! Now shut your damn mouth. I ain't talking or listening anymore."  
Wasn't expecting an outburst like that but I shut up anyway. We sat in silence for a few hours, I even managed to get some sleep in, when I heard footsteps approaching.  
"Your sister played nice. You can go now."  
"What the fuck did you do to my sister?" I asked Dwight, anger dripping from my voice.  
"She came to me. I did nothing."  
"Bastard."  
The door to the cell opened and I walked out, not giving Daryl another look. The cell door closed behind me and when he was free, Dwight shoved me head first into the wall. The impact made my ears ring and I heard someone trying to get to their feet. I could feel some blood dripping down my face and I shakily wiped it away.  
"That's for the punch."  
"You already got a shot in you bastard."  
"Felt like taking another one." He replied, walking out of the cell, laughing to himself. I caught Daryl's eye, his face a mask of murder.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Just shut the fuck up." I replied, before walking out and back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby comforts Daryl after she hears him crying (I'm useless at summaries! Sorry!)

Dwight was walking around in Daryl's jacket, having found it in my room. I hadn't been to the cell for a few days and I was kinda having withdrawal symptoms from seeing him. My head was still healing from the bash but at least it didn't look as bad now.   
Although Sherry was extremely nice to me when she found me in the doctors office. I think it was the first time she'd ever been nice. She told me she had been going through a hard time lately and she was sorry about how she'd been treating me.   
Still didn't like or trust her though.   
Negan was off with Dwight and some of the Saviors, doing what I didn't know, but I'm sure it involved some other unsuspecting innocent group that would soon be in his clutches. I suppose it meant I could go see Daryl…   
Yeah I was going to see him.   
A bell rang signalling lunch for everyone and, while in line for lunch, I made sure to pick a little extra for Daryl. Seeing as all he ate was dog food sandwiches. Negan had moved him to a different cell this time, after Daryl pissed him off. What he'd done I didnt know. He thought it was fitting to put him in an enclosed cell, with no bars and no daylight. The annoying Easy Street song playing on a poop.  
After lunch I made my way to the cells. They weren't guarded much seeing as there was no way you could get out. I'd found the keys to Daryl's cell a day or so ago when I was flirting with Big John.   
I found the boom box machine and turned it off before unlocking the door. Daryl looked up, expecting to see one of his tormentors but instead I smiled at him and handed him a sandwich.   
"No dog meat in this one. Promise."  
He took it from me, looking at my head where the gash was.   
"It's a lot better than it was. I should go…"  
"Stay." He grumbled.   
I looked out into the hallway, making sure no one was around, before I went it. I made sure to shut the door behind me in case anyone did happen to show up. I pulled out a torch and turned it on, casting the both of us in a small glow.  
None of us knew what to say but I suppose having company after so long being alone in here was comforting enough.   
"I'm sorry. About last time…"  
"You don't have to be. I should have known when to shut up." I replied.  
"Still…"  
I smiled at him.   
"Thanks for the sandwich."  
"I can bring a bit extra next time."  
He leaned his head back against the wall, watching me shift and fidget on the floor.   
"What's wrong?"  
"Enclosed spaces… brings back memories that's all. I've gotten better."   
"Yeah, being mentally abused and caged like a wild animal ain't good for me either."  
I remembered what he said last time:abusive father. I wondered what he'd gone through himself but I had a sense of who he was now. He didn't talk about his feelings much.   
"You know the one thing I want when this is all over? A cat… or two. I've always wanted one." I smiled.  
"Same." He replied.   
We carried on with small chit chat for a while before I had to go. When I left Daryl grabbed my hand as I went past and gave me a whispered 'thank you'.   
I closed the door behind me and turned the lock before hitting the play button on the boom box.   
"Sorry about this."  
I didn't hear his reply but I knew it would be doing his head in. As I straightened up to leave, I saw Sherry standing there, propped up against the wall.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Just…" I replied, at a loss for words.   
"I'll keep it quiet, just try to be careful in future. If this was Negan or Dwight who found you, you wouldn't get off this easily."   
She stalked off and I gave her the finger behind her back.   
Walking back to my room I felt a sense of longing, something that I hadn't felt in a long time. Daryl was scarred and tortured but… I could feel myself falling for him the more time I spent with him. Shit.   
I went back to my duties, watching Daryl when Dwight brought him out to watch the walkers behind the fence. Every time he came out, I watched him and every time I watched him, I could feel Sherry watching me but I couldn't help it, my eyes just drew to him.   
When night fell, I made my way down to the cells but stopped short when I could hear Dwight.  
"You got your friend killed…" he told Daryl, slamming the cell door shut. Music played again but it wasn't that stupid annoying Easy Street song this time. It was another one and I knew what Dwight was trying to do, he was trying to break Daryl.  
I walked closer but stayed hidden so he couldn't see me. I couldn't hear anything from Daryl but as I crept just a little closer, I could hear the sobs. Hear the devestating sobs coming from Daryl and Dwight…. Dwight was smiling. I wanted to rip his face off.   
Dwight walked away from the door, pressing the stereo button so Easy Street was playing again. I watched him walk away and kept in the shadows a while just so I knew Dwight was actually gone. When I was positive he wasn't coming back, I crept to the cell door and put in the key I'd stolen earlier, twisting the lock and opening the door while that song was playing so no one could hear me. I turned the song down lower instead of turning it off.   
I went inside and Daryl looked at me. He looked so hopeless, so racked with guilt. I knelt down beside him, not quite knowing what I should do. He didn't seem like the touchy type and he looked as if he would punch you if you hugged him but…   
"Don't punch me or anything for doing this…." I told him before I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He stiffened but after a while he relaxed slightly and I felt the tears on my shirt. My heart broke at seeing him like this and god…  
His arms went around me and he hugged me back. It was a little awkward but he did it anyway. We stayed hugging each other for a while and he let go after he'd had enough and I knew I should let him go too.   
"I won't punch ya for that." He replied.  
I gave a little laugh and we sat there in silence for a whole until I eventually yawned, breaking the silence.  
"You can go if ya want."  
"I'm fine."  
"Go and sleep." He told me.   
"I'm fine." I replied.   
"Stubborn ass." He muttered, curling up against the wall himself.   
I would have slept here with him if I knew it was safe, but it wasn't. I reluctantly got up from the floor and walked to the cell door.   
"Thank you." Daryl mumbled.   
"It's okay. And again… sorry for the music…"  
I shut the door, turned the lock and turned the music back up again. I stood by the door for a while, not quite wanting to move but I was so tired. I eventually dragged my ass back to my cabin where I ignored Zoey and fell onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep….


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan goes to Alexandria, bringing Daryl along with him. What will Abby think when she gets there?
> 
> **Taken from episode 4 when Negan goes to Alexandria to collect. Things are added and changed for the purpose of the story :)**

"What a glorious morning for getting us some swag!" Negan voice boomed across the courtyard, Lucille swung across his shoulder.   
I was standing where I could see Daryl in my eye line… sad I know but I couldn't stop thinking about him.   
"Saviors get the vans ready. I got a feeling we're gonna get some good stuff!"   
He might be the biggest bastard going but Negan had one hell of a voice. I watched as Dwight took Daryl over to the vans and wondered how I could get myself on there with him.   
"I told Negan that some of the women should go with him. That we could be of use… I'd hurry up and get on one of the vans before they go."   
Turning, I saw Sherry standing behind me, doing her 'I'm bored' routine.   
"Why are you being so…?"   
"Nice? Because I see the way you look at Daryl with hope and it's a refreshing thing to see. That… I don't want to see Negan kill him. So get on the van."  
I gave her a look, not quite knowing what she really wanted out of this trip but I climbed onto one of the vans anyway. The one that had Daryl in because where else was I going to go?  
"You can't be on here." Dwight commented.  
"Sherry told Negan to bring some of the women. I'm just jumping on the nearest van."  
He looked like he wanted to punch me but that was nothing new. I sat down by Daryl and was pushed further into him when Kevin sat down beside me. Ugh he made my skin crawl just as much as Dwight did.   
I put my hand on top of Daryl's, giving his hand a quick squeeze seeing as we was going back to where his group is. Alexandria. It sounded like a great place to live. It was just a shame that Negan was on his way…  
Daryl gave me a side ways look. He hadn't said anything last night and he hadn't this morning either so I knew this must be weighing on him. He'd been tapping stuff out on his leg though and, even though I didn't understand code, I could have sworn he was trying to say something.   
I took my hand away quickly in case anyone saw and we continued the journey in silence, Dwight glaring at me from the other side of the van.   
We arrived at Alexandria and I saw Daryl stiffen as he realised where he was. Negan got out of his van and made his way to the gate.   
"Dun dun durrrrr. Little pig little pig. Let. Me. In!"  
God he was so fucking dramatic.   
The gate opened and we all got out of the van. I stayed close to Daryl, not quite trusting what they'd do to him. I watched as Daryl looked at his friend, a man who looked like he was in charge, a grey beard covering his face. He was really looking at Daryl and as I glanced at him I saw he was blinking rapidly. Was the tapping in the van related to what he was doing now? I had no idea what it meant but the man seemed to know what he was saying. Especially as he tapped something back to him...  
"Daryl…? You okay?"  
"You don't talk to him." Negan replied to the man.   
I could tell in his eyes it was killing him. Killing both of them.   
We dispersed and, as much as I wanted to stay near Daryl, I got separated so I had no idea what else they were going to talk about.   
The one woman was eyeing me strangely, like she wanted to kill me just because I was associated with Negan. She was petite and pretty as hell and I had no doubt shed kill me with one swoop of her blade if I looked at her wrongly. I turned away, eyes down to the ground so she wouldn't see I was a threat.   
I followed a group of people, not really noticing where I was going. I wasn't going to take anything, it was their home after all, but if Negan caught me I would grab he nearest thing I saw and take it.  
I found myself going into a small church, coming across the vicar.  
"Oh sorry." I said.  
Churches creeped me out a little bit but this one felt a bit safe.  
"Do you need anything?"  
A bald black man turned around to face me, a small smile on his face. He looked a little creepy but I didn't feel scared.   
"Sorry. I just… I didn't want to follow the others."  
"Others? Oh you mean Negan's group?"  
"Yes. I'm not going to hurt you. I… I only came because Daryl was coming."  
"You know Daryl?" He asked.   
"He's at the camp. I… I help him out while I'm there… I wonder… could you help me? I'm… I'm looking for Maggie Greene. She's my cousin. I've come so far to find her and I saw her in the group when Negan killed those two people but… I couldn't reach her. You don't have to believe me. It doesn't matter just pretend I wasn't here."  
I was a stuttering mess in front of this vicar. I don't know why but he made me feel guilty being here. This was there home and here I was, apart of Negan's group, the man who killed two of their friends. I felt guilty. Like I was the one who had swung the bat.   
"How do I know your telling the truth?"   
I'd thought about this and I was glad that I managed to find the photo this morning. I knew I'd put it somewhere safe and that I'd probably need it soon.   
I pulled out an old photo I had of us. Maggie, Beth, Zoey and I. It was young but you could make us all out. I handed it over to the vicar and he took it, smiling a little when he recognised Maggie in the picture.  
"You look young but you can see that it's you. Whose this girl?"  
"My sister, Zoey. She's back at Negan's camp."   
"I'm Father Gabriel. I can't tell you exactly where Maggie is but she's safe. She was ill, hopefully she's getting the treatment she needs but… you understand why I can't tell you?"  
"Negan." I replied. It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway.  
"The Korean man Negan killed… Was he and Maggie… Were they together?"  
"They were married." Father Gabriel replied.   
My heart sank.   
"I didn't catch your name."  
"Abby." I croaked, my throat feeling like it was constricting.   
"It's good to meet you Abby. I hope they are treating Daryl okay…?  
"Not really. But I always sneak in and see him. Give him a bit of respite from the torture… Maggie. I know you can't tell me where she is but… if Negan thinks she's here…"  
"I need to work that out and quickly."  
"Make a fake grave. Say Maggie passed away. We can do one quickly. I'll help."   
"You'd help me with that?"   
"She's my family. I want her safe from Negan."  
"I'll go get you a shovel…"

****

We dug a quick grave and made a quick cross before I left. Father Gabriel seemed nice enough and he told me to take care of Daryl when I went back. I didn't think any of the others would have been that trusting of me but I was glad there was someone who did.   
I passed Daryl who was stood outside a house with Negan and the bearded man. I came up behind Daryl and whispered to him: "what you hear next isn't true…"   
He turned to me but I carried on walking, giving Dwight the finger as I passed him. I don't know much of what happened but I saw Daryl following the others and I knew they'd be going to Maggie's 'grave'. I flitted through the houses just thinking how different life would have been if we'd have found this group instead of Negan's. Daryl's group was a family, where as Negan's seemed forced. I wanted to be here more than anything.   
After I while I made my way back to the vans and stopped near Daryl.   
"Can Daryl stay?"  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Negan drawled.   
But Daryl didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at the man before looking away.  
There was a black woman with dreadlocks that was looking at all of us like she wanted to kill us all.   
Dwight looked gleeful as he got on a motorbike and whispered something to Daryl. I wasn't close enough to hear him but whatever it was I could guess that the bike Dwight was on was Daryl's at one time.   
Climbing back on the vans, I tried to catch Daryl's eye but he wouldn't look at me, instead he looked out of the back of the van. Staring at his friends and the home he was leaving again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Sorry it's taken so long! New job and everything :)
> 
> Abby asks Daryl why he didn't want to stay in Alexandria, encounters some walkers and meets two people who know Daryl....

"Why didn't you tell Negan you wanted to stay in Alexandria?"   
I'd asked Daryl this question several times since we'd got back and I always got no reply. He sat there in silence most of the time. I thought I'd try again today, try and get something out of him.   
"I helped Father Gabriel dig a fake grave for my own cousin." I told him, even though I knew he wouldn't reply, I still wanted someone to talk to.  
"That's why you whispered that sentence to me."  
"Finally he speaks! You know I was wondering whether or not Negan had cut your tongue out." I joked.  
I saw a faint smile on his face and I thought finally! A response of some sort.   
"I'm still in one piece."  
"The bearded man… Is he the leader?"  
"Rick. That's his name. Creeps me out when you say bearded man."  
"Is Rick the leader?"  
"He's more than that..."  
Daryl left the conversation at that and we lapsed into silence again. He was a man of little words and most of the time I liked it because I could look at him more but sometimes it infuriates me because I want to know everything about him.  
"I should probably get going soon. Dwight will be doing his rounds and if he finds me here…"  
"Has he ever hurt you?" Daryl asked  
"Dwight? Only a few times… why?"  
"Just wonderin' about summat."  
I got up off the floor and made my way to the cell door when he stopped me.  
"If I ever get outta here. I'll bring you with me. An' your sister."   
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because.. you deserve a better life than this one."  
I didn't quite know what to say but Daryl seemed to take my silence as a thank you. I left the cell, turning on that God awful music again and made my way back to my room.   
Zoey was in there, preening herself in the mirror. We hadn't really spoken since I blew up at her about that walker incident but knowing she was gearing herself up for something I couldn't keep quiet anymore.   
"Where you going?"  
"Actually speaking now?" She asked instead.  
"Zo… please. Where you going?"  
"None of your business." She replied, swinging a jacket over her shoulder and leaving. I was so frustrated. With Zoey keeping secrets and these feelings I was getting for Daryl…  
I knew a way I could sneak out beyond the gates and have a bit of a walker massacre. I pulled on my leather jacket, and strapped on my knives and my gun, putting it in the waistband of my jeans and covering it with my top. I always wore baggy tops for the simple fact that I was a little bit curvy. After I killed my step father I went through a phase of eating a lot to make myself feel better about what I did. Since coming here and fighting off walkers, I'd lost quite a lot of the weight. But I still had the curves and a bit of a belly that I couldn't get rid of. But I really didn't care about stuff like that anymore.   
I left my room, sticking to the shadows and making it over the fence and into the forest. I walked peacefully for a while but then I heard the growling sounds and I turned, seeing at least four of them. I pulled out my knife, stabbing the first one through the head before he knew what was happening. I kicked he legs out from under another one, stabbing it through the eye. Blood sprayed my top and I managed to avoid getting but by the other one as I slit it's throat and then jabbed the knife into his head. The other one fell on me before I had a chance to get back up and I fumbled for another knife. I could feel my gun sticking into my back, pressing on a pressure point. I brought my knee up, catching the walker in the stomach and gagging as knee went through. It managed to stop him for a while and it gave me a few seconds to grab another knife and jamming it into his eye.   
I rolled it off me and groaned when I saw the blood covering me. I was hoping to get away with less blood…   
I stood up from the floor and could see the trucks rolling in, which probably meant that Simon was back and I needed to get out of here quick if I wanted to avoid being caught by Negan, Dwight and Simon…  
I walked back to the fence when I felt a hand go across my mouth and someone dragged me back into the forest.   
"Don't scream…"  
The hands left my mouth and I turned, seeing a young kid and a man that looked like Jesus.   
"Who are you?" The kid asked, a gun aimed at me.  
"Abby. You trying to rob those vans?"  
"Trying to get in the complex more like…" the Jesus looking man responded.   
"Why?"  
"I've been asked to scope the place out. Found this guy on the van with me, wanting revenge on Negan."  
"Tell her everything why don't you?" The kid asked.  
"Why do you want revenge on Negan?" I asked.  
"He killed two of my friends and took another one from us."  
"Your from Daryl's group?"  
"Yes. You know Daryl?"  
"He's inside being kept a prisoner. I… I sneak food into him sometimes and just sit with him. I'd probably be dead if anyone found out… wait… you know Maggie right?"  
They both looked at each other, debating what to tell me.   
"I can get you in without being seen. I'm not going to hand you in. I want out of that place…"  
"How do you know Maggie?" The kid asked.  
"We're cousins. My mum and Hershel were brother and sister."  
They didn't look too convinced but I think the need to seek revenge was greater than their suspicion. The Jesus looking guy and the kid followed me to the fence where I told them to climb over it. I led them through the shadows, careful to avoid Simon and the guys unloading.   
"Where has that come from?" I whispered.   
"Hilltop."   
The name didn't ring a bell but that must be another place under Negan's rule. I would have taken them back to my room where they could hide out for a while but instead I took them to the cells.   
"Where are you…"  
"Sshh."   
I looked around the corner, double checking to see if anyone was stalking around. When I was positive it was empty, I pulled out the key and unlocked Daryl's door.   
"2 minutes… just so you know I'm not lying."  
The kid walked in first and then the Jesus man. I didn't know what happened in there as I was on the lookout but I had to usher them out not long after.   
"You can trust her." I heard Daryl tell them as I locked the door quickly whispering another 'sorry.' I took them back to my room.  
"I'm Jesus."   
"Really?" I asked.  
"My friends call me Jesus because of the the…" he motioned to his face and I smiled.   
"Carl Grimes." The kid said, the bandage on his eye looking like it needed changing. I grabbed some bandages from the cabinet above my bed and handed it to him.   
"Mirror in the bathroom." I told him.   
He nodded and walked in.   
"So… this place… how long you been here?"  
"You mean forced here? My old group tried to steal stuff, we got captured, they all died through Lucille but my sister and I survived because we listened and stayed quiet. We came back here and have lived in fear ever since. I need out. I was going to get out but then I saw Maggie and Daryl was brought here and I... plans went out the window."  
"She's at Hilltop. She's safe. She's sick from the pregnancy but…"  
"Maggie's pregnant?" I asked Jesus.  
"Yeah… the one guy Negan killed…"  
"I know. Daryl told me. Thank you for saying where she is… not that it'll help because I have no idea where it is…"   
"I'll take you when I leave."  
"But Daryl... my sister…"  
"We'll find a way." he told me.   
Carl came out of the bathroom with fresh bandages around his eye. We all looked at each other not wanting to be the one to talk first.  
"So… Where's Negan's room?" Carl asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long!!
> 
> Abby hides Jesus and Carl but things with there plan goes wrong when Carl leaves to take revenge on Negan 
> 
> Abby finally gets reunited with Maggie

It was hard hiding two men in my room, doing my chores and visiting Daryl but I did it. Going to Daryl's cell was keeping me sane. I was in love with him. I could easily admit that but I don't think he wanted love. So I kept all those feelings to myself.  
I was out in the yard with the others when I caught the eye of Jesus. He motioned to me to follow him and I gathered some stuff in my arms to make it look like I was taking some stuff from the yard for storage.   
"We got a problem."  
"What?"  
"Carl's gone."  
"Shit." I muttered.  
I had a good idea where he had got too, especially when I heard gunshots across the yard.  
"Carl?" I asked Jesus.  
He nodded, looking thoroughly pissed off too. I knew Negan was in today as well so things were not going to go well. There was nothing any of us could do though. I saw Dwight walk across the yard with Daryl and he caught my eye. He had heard the gun shots too and we knew, just knew our escape had been delayed slightly. I had no idea what was happening but it was at least an hour when Negan paraded Carl around the yard, showing him around the place. Daryl made a show of acting shocked when he saw him and I knew Negan was smirking at him.  
Negan ushered us all inside and, judging by the growing crowds, I knew what was going to happen. It’s what happened every time someone either tried to escape, or made a pass at one of his wives. I couldn’t see who it was but I could see the fire burning and the iron in the flames. That’s what happened to Dwight, and, as much as I hated him, watching that happen to him was horrible. No one should have to go through that pain but Negan enjoyed it, knowing that people broke the rules and punishing them was something he lived for. I caught Daryl’s eye but he looked away. We knew if we were caught, that would be our punishment… That or death.  
Zoey came up beside me and I caught a whiff of cheap perfume on her skin. She looked like she was being groomed to be one of Negan’s wives. I needed to get her out of here soon. The scream echoed around the room and I looked at Carl, a sick look on his face, his eye that had either been torn or shot out, was peeking from behind his hair. I wondered what had happened to him.  
Negan took Carl with him and everyone dispersed. Dwight was with the unconscious man and I felt a small wave of sympathy. Dwight hadn’t made a sound when that hot iron had touched his face, had sat their and taken it. All because he loved Sherry. His wife before she was even Negan’s. It made me wonder if someone would love me as much as Dwight must have loved her, if someone would take that kind of punishment for me… Although I don’t think I could bare it if it happened to someone I loved…  
Lost in my own thoughts I didn’t see Sherry standing right in front of me.  
“We need to talk.”  
“Why?” I asked.  
But she motioned for me to follow her instead. We found an empty corridor and she pressed a note and a key into my hand.  
“Negan is taking Carl back to Alexandria . Dwight will be leaving soon himself. You slide this under Daryl’s door and you get him out. You run as well.”  
“I… Why?”  
   “Because if you don’t get out now I dread to think of what will happen. You don’t like me, I get that but please go.”  
   “What about my sister? I had a plan to get Daryl and Zoey out myself…”  
   “And I’m getting it involved Carl and the other guy I’ve noticed floating about here?”  
   I kept my mouth shut and saw a little smirk cross her lips.  
“I’ll make sure your sister is by the back gate. Then you run. And you come back with an army and you tear this place down. I know you have it in you to fight. I’ve seen it.”  
“Okay.” I whispered.  
Sherry pulled me quickly into a hug and let me go not long after. That was weird because we had never been close and I had never wanted to be friends with her but maybe she wasn’t so bad after all. Walking back to my room, I wrote an extra note onto the paper she’d given me merely telling Daryl there was a change of plan. I walked to the cells and slipped it under the door. I knew he wouldn’t leave straight away so I went to find Jesus. It took some looking to see where he was but eventually I found him by the back gate, near the motorbikes.  
“What happened?”  
   “Negan has taken Carl back to Alexandria . Dwight has gone off somewhere… I gave Daryl a key… he should be here soon.”  
   We waited for a while then Daryl appeared, looking up at the sky and then at the two of us waiting. Zoey should be here, Sherry said she…   
Fat Joey came around the corner and took one look at us all.  
“I won’t tell. I’ll let you go straight out the door…”  
   Before he could say anymore, Daryl hit him across the head with a pipe and kept on hitting him. I knew just by looking at him Daryl was a survivor, someone who wouldn’t hesitate to kill but this… This was something Negan would do. He looked up at us before climbing on to a bike.  
“Get on.” He told me.  
“But my sister…”  
   The door swung open, Sherry pushing Zoey out. She looked at me and gave me a nod before closing the door behind her.  
“This is my sister, Zoey.” I told Daryl and Jesus.  
Jesus nodded but Daryl didn’t even look at her. I climbed on the back of the bike Daryl had and gripped the seat, not quite knowing if he would shove me off if I put my arms around him. Zoey stood there looking like we all had three heads.  
“Get on Jesus’ bike.” I told her.  
“But why? Why are we…?”  
   “Zoey just get the fuck on the bike! For once just listen to me.”  
She climbed on the back of the bike Jesus was on and Daryl started his up. With a jerk, I had to wrap my arms around him, otherwise I definitely would have fallen off. I felt Daryl stiffen slightly under my arms but he didn’t shrug me off, so that was a relief.  
We sped off down the road, Jesus and Zoey behind us, The view of The Sanctuary getting smaller and smaller. I couldn’t believe that we were free. That we had actually gotten away. Jesus over took us, leading us some place different than Alexandria . I remembered the route from last time and where ever we were heading was in the opposite direction. I quite liked being on the back of a motor bike and Daryl was confident which was a good thing. He sped up and I gripped his shirt a little tighter and I could just imagine the smirk on his face. We pulled up to a walled place and the gates opened for us. We slowed down once we were inside and I climbed off the back. Daryl and Jesus wheeled the bikes somewhere and I stood there with Zoey not quite knowing what to do. Like always, we were the new people. I saw someone come out of the house and even from this distance I could see it was Maggie. My heart soared seeing her standing there.  
Daryl stood there while she walked towards him and she pulled him close into a hug and I swear Daryl broke. When they pulled away he pointed over to us. Maggie made her way to us but when she got into nearer to us, I saw the look of disbelief on her face and then one of pure happiness. Zoey ran to her first and hugged her but I took my time. It had been a long time since I’d seen Maggie and I was nervous, nervous that she knew what had happened to me when I was younger, that somehow Hershel had found out and…  
Maggie pulled me into her arms and I hugged her tight. She was crying but I couldn’t cry. It had been a long time since I had and I think I’d forgotten how to.  
“How? How are you here…?”  
   “We’ve got some catching up to do.” I told her, giving her a little smile.  
The gates opened again and I saw a group coming towards us. I remembered the bearded man from before and Maggie shouted for Sasha and Enid to come out from where ever they were.  
The group embraced Maggie, Sasha and Enid but looked at Zoey and I a bit suspiciously until Carl gave me a sideways hug and they all seemed to relax a little.  
“They are my cousins.... I thought I…” but the man just hugged her again.  
I suppose introductions would happen later because the man saw Daryl walking towards him and oh god… They broke down as they hugged each other. I stood to the side with Zoey as they all said their hellos.  
“We should have listened to you. We’re going to fight.” The man said to Maggie.  
“Then lets start planning.” She replied, leading them into the house and motioning for Zoey and I to follow. We were accepted, just like that. Welcomed into a new home without any interrogation.  
“They’ll ask you questions later.” Carl told me as we walked in to the ground house.  
I nodded, taking in the sights but I felt a little uneasy about the questions. It was okay talking to Daryl and I'd have to talk to Maggie… but talking to the others.… I felt a little uncomfortable about that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably a bit more softer than the others but its like the calm before the storm!
> 
> Abby gets accepted to stay with the group at Hilltop and has an encounter with Gregory

"How many walkers have you killed?"  
I was sat in front of Maggie, Daryl, Jesus, Michonne and Rick, the later two  
telling their names as they took Zoey and I into another room. Zoey was sat by  
me, looking all "damsel in distress." It worked in Negan's camp but I had a  
feeling it wouldn't work on these lot here.  
"Too many to count." I replied to Rick's question.  
"How many humans have you killed?"  
I blanched at this question. I knew I'd be asked sooner or later but I  
hoped to have talked to Maggie first.  
" About 10 I guess."  
"Why?" Rick asked.  
I looked over at Daryl. He knew. He knew the story I'd told him but Maggie...Maggie didn't know and I wanted to get her alone before I told her. Daryl gave me a brief nod. A nod to say that it was okay. That I should say  
"They... some were from here it was kill or be killed. Our old group got  
in trouble a lot. Some... Some were before we got here."  
Zoey grabbed my hand and I was a little surprised at that because Zoey never  
liked to think of the past. Never even liked to acknowledge it happened. I  
looked to where Daryl was sat, finding that he was watching me. Maggie frowned  
at us and then looked at Daryl and I think.. I think something clicked into place.  
"Whatever happened you can tell me. I'm family. You told Daryl."  
"I... back when we left here when mum got married again. I... he abused us. Well me really. I took most of the beatings and stuff for Zoey. When we came  
to visit that one summer..."  
"Dad knew. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't think what. You were  
different. So different to how you used to be. You wouldn't sing. Wouldn't join  
in with what we did..."  
"Where is Uncle Hershel? And Beth?" Zoey asked.  
I hadn't told her about Beth but I was wondering about Uncle Hershel myself.  
"Beth and Hershel are dead. Beth was shot and Hershel was beheaded."  
I looked over to where Michonne was. Where she took over the conversation. I  
turned back to Maggie, who gave a small nod, tears forming. Zoey cried but I  
couldn't. I knew about Beth but Hershel beheaded. I took a deep breath, trying not to let the tears come. I wouldn't cry.  
"Was that the first time you'd sung?" Daryl asked, voice gravelly and rough.  
"You sung?" Maggie asked.  
"I sang to Daryl when he was locked up. I just... I don't know. It suddenly became easy to do so again."  
The room was quiet as Rick and everyone else took us in. I knew how it looked, two strangers coming into the camp and suddenly we were related to Maggie and telling them our life story. I wouldn’t have believed us. But Maggie knew us. Yeah we’d changed a lot but family was family. Whether you were still close or not. I wished we had got to the camp sooner, that I could have seen Hershel and Beth before everything happened but you can’t get everything you want in life I suppose. I knew that.  
“I’m sorry for what Negan did. We saw, made our way out of the camp and saw what he did… I’m sorry…”  
“It’s not your fault.” Michonne replied.  
“We can fight… well I can at least. Swords, knives, guns… I’m sure I could easily pick up skills with other weapons… I want to help you take the camp down. For what he did to your camp and the people he hurt… I want to help.”  
“Okay.” Rick replied.  
That was it? I was expecting more of an interrogation than the one we had. I thought it would be more… Intense. The one with Negan’s camp was a test to see how you’d cope this one…  
“What?” Maggie asked.  
“Nothing. I just didn’t think you’d welcome us so quickly.”  
“Your Maggie’s family. So now your ours too.” Sasha said.  
I smiled at her, she seemed friendly enough but looked as though she had seen her fair share of heartache too. The next few hours went by in a blur. Maggie pulled us both into a separate room and we talked about everything. I told her, in detail, what had happened. The same story I had told Daryl but a bit more in depth. Because their were some things I hadn’t told Daryl either… Like how my step father used to sell me out to his friends, how I had to endure a miscarriage after one incident and how I had been mentally abused by one of them. Some things just couldn’t be said to a male. Plus, Daryl looked like the type of person who would go on a killing spree on your behalf, take his anger out on his enemies for you. Maggie was sobbing by the time I’d told her my story. Zoey sat there, some of the stuff even she didn’t know had happened. I kept a lot of it close to my heart but with Maggie… It was always easy to talk to Maggie.  
She told me about Hershel and Beth, about the love of her life Glenn, one of the guys I had seen Negan kill and about her baby. How she had to keep calm and stay out of danger if she was going to make it through this pregnancy. Even throughout it all I still didn’t cry. Not even when Maggie told me about Glenn and how they first met. Not even when she described the pain of loosing them all…  
I was stone.  
A knock on the door broke us all out of our thoughts.  
“We got some food in the kitchen.” Daryl told us, giving me a hint of a smile.  
Damn there went my heart.  
Catching Maggie’s eye she grinned at me and pulled me back when Zoey walked to the kitchen.  
“Daryl?” She asked, her eyes giving me a knowing look.  
“Shut up.” I whispered and Maggie laughed, grabbing my hand and walking into the kitchen with me. The food was basic but I was used to that. Negan’s point system meant we had food, not the luxury food that Negan and his wives had but food none the less. Cheese, bread, that sort of stuff. Which wad fine by me. Cheese sandwiches were the best. Whoever had cooked, had made use of potatoes, veggies, salad and meat. I wouldn’t eat the meat but the rest I tucked into. I sat by Daryl, of course Maggie had made sure of that and I could see the little grin on her face. It felt weird being surrounded by people who were all comfortable around each other, who laughed at things they said and did. Negan’s wasn’t like this, everyone was suspicious of everyone but some people banded together to make the most of the miserable situation.  
“What the hell is happening in here?” a man in his 50’s asked, strolling into the room like he owned the place.  
“Food. What does it look like?” Maggie asked.  
“I told you to leave, not bring in more people!”  
“Nice to see you again Gregory,” Rick replied “Still welcoming as always.”  
“You need to leave.”  
“We’ve been over this. Maggie will be safer here with her pregnancy the way it is. Hilltop is going to need all the help it can get.” Jesus told him.  
“I don’t care! Who the hell… Well hello sweetheart. Didn’t see you sat there.”  
The slime ball was grinning down at Zoey and for once she wasn’t lapping up he attention. Gregory was eyeing her up like all his Christmases and birthdays had come at once and that was not going to happen.  
“Don’t call her sweetheart.” I told him.  
“Another one? Not as beautiful as this one but still… You can’t be picky in this world now. Hello honey.”  
“I’m not your honey either.”  
“Calm down. I’m sure we can all find a nickname to suit you both.”  
“How about you just call us by our names and not give us any degrading nicknames?”  
“Now what would be the fun in that?” He replied, leaning down over me and grinning. I saw him sneak a look down my shirt and his hand came onto my shoulder. I pulled away, feeling Daryl’s arm by my back but the bastard wouldn’t pull away.  
“Can you get out of my personal space?” I asked.  
“Come on, we’re all friends here.”  
“Get away before I do something…”  
But he still lent forward and before he could blink, before Daryl or Maggie could stand up to help me, I punched him in the face.  
“What was that for?!” he shouted  
“I told you to move away. You didn’t. That’s what you get.”  
“Bitch!”  
I shrugged and sat back down, picking up a carrot stick. Maggie was smiling, Daryl was staring at me and Rick…There was a look that was similar to pride on his face. Gregory left the room, mumbling under his breath but no one caught what it was.  
“What?” I asked the room.  
“She’s definitely related to you.” Michonne joked looking at Maggie.  
Everyone laughed and for once I felt like this could be the start of something good. I just didn’t know how long it would last.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I've been mega busy with work but here is a brief summary of the latest chapter:
> 
> Daryl, Abby, Rick and Sasha go on a run but some truths are revealed and they run across some Saviours

I stomped on a Walkers head and kept on stomping and stomping until there wasn't a head there. It looked like him. Looked like one of my bastard step fathers mates… I couldn't hold back.  
I was covered in blood my, once clean, white shirt was covered in the fuckers blood. God I'd have to throw this away.  
"The fuck that thing ever done to you?" Daryl asked, coming up behind me.  
"Reminded me of someone. That's all."   
He didn't say anymore, just carried on behind me as we continued on a supply run. I'd been with the group now for a few weeks, no retaliation from Negan and the Saviours just yet. We still had to collect stuff though I'm case he ever did come. I wondered how furious he was now that Daryl had managed to escape. He probably didn't even realise we'd gone.   
"What do we need to get?" I asked Daryl.  
"Food. Clothes. Rick should be there with the truck right now. Waiting for us."  
I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me. Yeah we should have been there by now but we'd come across a group of Walkers and the anger took over me.   
Rick would be pissed but he was the least of my worries. Zoey was. She disappeared a few nights ago and then came back, smile on her face and looking as smug as ever. I couldn't quite pinpoint what she was doing but it was something.   
We walked out of the forest and sure enough there was Rick and Sasha waiting by the truck.  
"What took you so long?" Sasha asked before noticing my shirt and wincing.   
"Walkers." I replied, walking past her. I felt bad for being mean to her but I couldn't shake off how that Walker looked….  
"She okay?" I heard Sasha ask Daryl but I didn't wait around for an answer. How would I respond? How could I tell them? Maggie knew all of it. Daryl did too but the others only knew something happened. Since coming here and seeing Maggie, all the faces and nightmares had come back.   
I carried on walking into the store, not really caring if there were any walkers in there. I knew what they'd be discussing. Whether I was actually stable enough to be in the group, how could I be related to Maggie when I was so different to her and Beth? Zoey had started acting like another Beth too. That was something Maggie needed but Zoey did it anyway, thinking the others would love her as much as they loved Beth. I knew why she did the things she did. She was doted on by our bastard of a step father and he had managed to get my mother to love her more too…   
Yeah I was bitter.  
But could you blame me? I took so much shit for her so she wouldn't be hurt.   
I grabbed some stuff off the shelves, not really looking at what the stuff was. I carried on like this for a while before someone grabbed my arm. I dropped the bag and pulled out my knife, only to see Daryl stood in front of me.   
I sighed.  
"Don't do that."  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked.  
"Doesn't matter."  
"It does if it gets the rest of us here in shit."   
I pulled my arm away from his hand and picked up my bag, carrying on walking down the aisles. I stopped in front of a beautiful green spotty dress. Sleeveless and to the knees...   
"Why don't you get it?" Daryl asked.  
"I told you before. I can't. Scars."  
"Sure ya could."  
"Just... leave me alone Daryl."  
"Not until you tell me what happened back there with the walkers."  
"Daryl…"  
"I ain't one to nag but it's eatin you up. So what happened?"  
I carried on walking, picking up some shirts and jeans for myself. All longed sleeved and as baggy as I could get it. I could sense Daryl was still following me and I was going to snap if he kept it up…  
"You gonna tell me?"  
I snapped.  
"Fine! Fine! The walker that I killed, the one that I left a bloody pulp of a mess back there looked like one of the guys who used to abuse me. One of the guys who wanted to have "special time" with Zoey but I stepped in and took it for her! It probably doesn't help that I'm not sleeping and keep seeing their faces everywhere and having nightmares… so that's what happened back there."  
Okay it kinda felt good to get it all out but God did it have to be Daryl? I was feeling some serious stuff for that guy. He already knew most of past but God damn it he must really think I'm crazy.   
And great Sasha and Rick heard!   
The next walker that comes along I'm just going to stand there and let it kill me…   
"I'm messed up I know. I bet you thought you'd have someone who was like Maggie or Beth when we turned up didn't you? Not… not me."  
"We don't think that." Sasha told me.   
I wanted to believe her but I couldn't right now. And Daryl was still looking at me.   
"I'm just gonna go back to the truck…" I mumbled.  
I threw my bag into the back of the van before climbing in myself and I sat down, hugging my knees and waited for the others to come.   
They didn't take long and I knew it was Daryl who was sat beside me when the van started. I could feel his eyes on me again.  
"What?" I sighed.  
"You ain't messed up."   
"I am but thanks."   
"You're a survivor. Ain't no time for this 'I'm messed up shit'. You survived abuse. That's strong."  
I looked up at him and gave him a small smile and he actually gave me one back, which just made me go all gooey and mushy. I think I actually blushed a little. Then I remembered what was shoved in the bottom of my bag and I pulled it out.   
“It’s a little squashed but… I got it back from Dwight for you.”  
I handed over Daryl’s leather waistcoat with the angel wings on the back and he looked like me like he’d never seen me before.  
“What?”  
“You got that back for me?”  
“Yeah… Why?”  
“Nothin’… You keep it.” He told me, thrusting it back into my hands. I stared blankly at him, getting ready to say something but the van came to a complete stop, jerking Daryl and myself forward.   
“The fuck Rick?” Daryl growled, moving up to the front to see what the commotion was. The doors at the back of the van jerked open and I turned to see the grinning face of one of Negan’s Saviours. I couldn’t remember his name, there were that many of them, but he looked like he’d just won the jackpot when he saw the stuff in the back of the van and us lot.  
“Well well well… You’ve caused quite a shit storm back at home.”  
I looked behind me at Daryl but it wasn’t him he was talking to. It was me.  
“There’s a price on your head. You snuck people in, let a prisoner go and ran off… Wasn’t hard to find out it was you really.”  
“None of you took any notice of me…”  
“A few of us did.” He licked his lips really creepily and I flinched at what he was implying. Was it Sherry who had told them what I had done? Had Dwight somehow found out?   
“If you come with us none of the rest of them will get hurt.”  
I glanced back at Daryl, who slowly shook his head. They’d hurt them whether I stayed with them or not. How many of them were at the front of us? I could make a run for it…  
I felt Daryl tap my back five times and I somehow understood what he was saying; five of them at the front of the van. We could do it I suppose, kill them… But Negan would know it was us…  
I formed a plan in my head and I looked back at Daryl. Whatever it was he saw in my eyes, he nodded briefly turning back to Rick and Sasha, communicating to them without words.  
Grinning down at the Saviour I told him to come get me. He climbed up on the van and before he had a chance to reach for me, I stabbed a knife through his neck and then his head. He slumped down on me before I had time to move and I saw Daryl shift to pick him off me.  
“Now what?” Sasha asked.  
“We kill the others.” Rick responded.  
“But they’ll know it was us…”  
“Not if you make it look like a Walker attack.” I told her.  
We climbed out of the van and attacked the Saviours that were waiting for us. I told them we couldn’t use guns so it would have to be knives. Rick didn’t like the sound of that but I told him that it raise too many suspicions. We killed them all, some fought back, and others embraced it. Once we were sure they were dead, I showed them how to make it look like a Walker attack. Carve bits of flesh out of their bodies and scatter the remains around them. Rick and Daryl pulled the guy out from the back of the van and did the same to him.  
“Where did you learn to do that?” Rick asked.  
“Practise.” I replied.   
We climbed back into the van, not even bothering to stab them in the heads. If Negan or the others came through then they would see for themselves what had happened. It was risky but hopefully it wouldn’t come back to us.  
“You gonna wear that jacket?” Daryl asked, pointing down to the jacket on the floor.  
“You sure?”  
He nodded and crawled up to the front to talk to Rick. I sat back and grinned a little and kept quiet until we reached home.


End file.
